Democratic Affinity Pact
The Demomcratic Affinity Pact was a peace and intelligence treaty between the Infinity Alliance and the Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations announced on April 15, 2010. It became defunct on July 1, 2010 when the Infinity Alliance disbanded. Preamble This Pact is designed to encourage good relations between Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations (henceforth referred to as DAAN) and The Infinity Alliance (henceforth referred to as the TIA). It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between DAAN and TIA. Article I: Sovereignty DAAN and TIA acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-aggression in war DAAN and TIA agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit aid to attackers DAAN and TIA agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of DAAN and TIA, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting others to attack DAAN and TIA agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members of either alliance. This includes the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage DAAN and TIA agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Each contracting party pledges to immediately pass on intelligence pertaining to potential threats to the security of the other contracting party. Article VI: Safe harbor to enemies DAAN and TIA agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of enemies of the other alliance. Article VII: Dispute resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to attempt to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally binding DAAN and TIA agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Signatures Signed for the TIA Moon, Director of Infinity Central Zenith, Director of Infinity Global Ichabod, Director of Infinity Institute FA_Hayek, Director of Infinity United and the rest of the TIA membership Signed for the DAAN Kelvin, Chancellor Experiment221, Vice Chancellor AsianLeader, Minister of Defense The Larch, Minister of Internal Affairs Xander The Great, Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:The Infinity Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance